


Making Up For It

by Jenni_Snake



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:25:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenni_Snake/pseuds/Jenni_Snake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the fills I did for the kinkmeme prompt: <i>I want a guilty, broken, and sobbing Hermann. That is all.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Up For It

“I’m sorry,” Hermann whispered, turning his head away as if it would allow him to escape.

“You’re _not_ ,” Newt said, pinning his wrists next to his head. He was panting with rage.

“I am,” he said, wanting Newt to hear, to feel the repentance in his voice. All he could hear was his own fear.

“How could you think that was all right?!” Newt yelled, making Hermann tremble.

There was nothing he could say, nothing to convince Newt that his fury was misplaced, and he resigned himself to take the punishment in silence. Seething, Newt held both of Hermann’s hands down with one, and roughly flipped him onto his stomach. Hermann winced as Newt bent his arms behind his back and held them there. He spread Hermann’s legs wide with one knee, making Hermann whine in pain. The panic beat through his head as his pulse quickened.

“Please, no,” he murmured instinctively, voice shaky and weak and verging on tears, but it only made Newt more determined.

“See how _you_ like it,” he spat, and shoved himself inside him. Hermann gasped in spite of himself, shutting his eyes against the agonizing stimulation.

All at once he tensed and grew hot; he felt both pain and his own arousal. With every stroke he convinced himself that he deserved this, that this violation was the only way to atone, that there was nothing else he could do. He felt sticky with blood and mess, and each jerk of his limp body bore into him, as if anyone who now saw him would have known this shame. It pushed tears burning through his eyelids, falling into his chest, and it came out in a single sob.

“You don’t get to feel pity for yourself,” Newt grunted, pressing his hand tightly across Hermann’s mouth and plunging into him even harder, a few final times. When he pulled away and lifted himself off, Hermann felt no release, just the crushing shame of what he had done and what he had deserved. He tried not to breathe.

“Clean yourself up,” Newt hissed at him in disgust, unceremoniously pulling on his clothes and slamming the door as he left.

Hermann curled up into himself and waited until he could no longer hear Newt’s footsteps. Then he covered his face with his hands and wept quietly to himself.


End file.
